Phantomstar/Danny
Pollenpatch is a slender, long-furred, slightly muscular, broad-shouldered, skinny, strong, naïve, fluffy, curious, strong, slightly leader-like, pure, ebony-black tom with a red flash on his chest, two red rings around his paws, faint blue stripes on his hind legs, soft, fluffy fur, a long, feathery plume of a tail with a pale ginger tip, and luminous, bright, soft, sparkling, intense, baby-blue eyes. In ghost form, he is a white tom with a black chest and tail tip, a white DP on his chest, and glowing green eyes. Pollenpatch as a halfa is Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom. In human form, he has messy, slightly spikey black hair and round baby-blue eyes. He typically wears a white, short-sleeved shirt with a red collar, sleeve ends, and oval on his chest, faded light blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. In ghost form, his hair is white and styled the same way, and his eyes are glowing green. He wears a black hazmat suit with a white collar, gloves, belt, boots, and DP emblem on his chest. ''History; While he and his adoptive sister, Dani, were testing out a new power they had (shape-shifting), taking along with them his older sister, Jazz, and his girlfriend, Sam, the two of them accidentally turn themselves, along with Jazz and Sam, into cats, and they ended up loosing their powers (at that moment). They later stumble upon Ichigo's group, and they decide to join her and the others. Danny and Dani later reveal that they are half-ghost to the group, unsure at first whether to tell them or not. The group begins forming a Clan, MewClan, and he decides to become a warrior of the new Clan. Tucker and Valerie show up, with Vlad following them. All three of them are now cats (though it is not sure how they became cats; it is possible that Vlad shape-shifted them and himself), and Vlad has his powers. He and Dani accidentally transform into their ghost forms, not realizing that they had their powers, and got rid of Vlad for now. ---- (FUTURE EVENTS!) Once MewClan is formed, Danny becomes a warrior, named Pollenpatch, and becomes the mentor of Near, now named Nearpaw. Personality; Having become a half-human, half-ghost teenage superhero has significantly altered Danny's life and gained him great maturity. Danny started off as a naïve and clumsy teenager who tries to find an identity for himself and his newfound powers. Later on, Danny starts to move beyond the superficial to focus on his goal as a superhero, preferring to step out of the spotlight when he isn't on-duty. But he continues to uphold his vow to protecting his hometown and those in need. He has developed a more confident and mature attitude over time as he continues to develop his powers, but it is ultimately his loyalty to his cause that helps him to overcome the obstacles. However, he can be cocky in battle and at times underestimates his enemies due to his naïveté and young age, though he is just as often cautious. He is also often too emotional, which can be used as a disadvantage. He is sometimes overcome by his emotions and this shatters his confidence and self-esteem as well as his actions as a ghost hunter. But Danny can also be responsible, considerate, and intelligent while battling. He tries to protect his loved ones. When he makes mistakes, he honestly tries to repair the results, with his friends and family. Danny also has dreams of becoming an astronaut and expresses an interest in space. Quotes; From the Show; "How is it that I have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?" -'''Danny to Tucker' Mystery Meat "Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" -'Danny to Sam' Memory Blank "You are one seriously crazed-up fruit loop." -'Danny to Vlad' Bitter Reunions/Kindred Spirits/most likely other episodes ''In Roleplay; "The fruit loop's back!" -'''Danny and Dani to Tucker and Valerie' MewClan roleplay ''Trivia; * He is based off of the ''Danny Phantom character Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom ''Images;'' ~ As Pollenpatch (normal is left, ghost is right) ~ As Danny Fenton(left) and Danny Phantom(right) Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Tom Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:Dove's Roleplay Characters Category:Living Character Category:MewClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Leader Category:Cats of MewClan